A mid-summer sunflower
by dreamy-kitten
Summary: This is a story about Russia and America a mix of country and human names used. A side of Canada x Prussia, in which Canada is pregnant. America is trying to ignore his feelings for Russia but he just can staring into those beautiful eyes or day dreaming of things he could do alone. Russia on the other hand can not face his feelings because of his past..when him and America first..


This is my very first time writing something like this if it gets good reviews i'll continue it :D

Chapter 1

Russia's POV

It happened so long ago that the memory should have been almost impossible to remember, but he did he remembered it all. How could you blame him for not remembering that fateful night when his innocence was taken, when the love of his "young" was almost killed for loving him, when he was locked up for what seems hundreds of years? Russia just couldn't understand why his papa was so cruel to him, he hadn't meant to fall for that idiot American…. Love was love wasn't it? It was a full on blizzard outside when his older sister Ukraine came and finally freed him from his hell. He didn't remember much he was so dazed from not being fed for four days and barely any sleep because he was so scared his papa would come back and beat him again for being with an unholy diseased idiot. Ivan came too slowly hearing his name being called "IVAN!helloooooo earth to Ivan do you come in?!," Alfred stood in front of the daydreaming Russian hands on his slender hips glaring down at him. Ivan looked up at him and smirked a little, "Da, what is it idiot?" Alfred's cheeks puffed up his blue eyes flashing fire, 'hmmm pretty he's really cute when he does that', Ivan thinks to himself. "I'm not an idiot thank you very much you damn commie! The meeting is about to start and you look like your about to cry or something" he huffs and stomps off to his very pregnant and happy brother Canada who was leaning back against his husband Prussia. Russia watched as the man who he loved so much walk away, he made sure to keep his fake childlike smile on his face so no one knew that he was sad…..

The meeting like always was annoying, boring, and totally useless. Ivan chuckles softly to himself as Ludwig(Germany) yelled at Alfred(America) to shut up about his hero complex and Italy had to hold him back from punching Alfred. He sits in his chair watching as the two argue about who's idea was better which involved Arthur joining in the argue about to turn into a fight. "YOU BLOODY GIT SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I THROTTLE YOU MYSELF!"Arthur was now being held back by a very amused France, who was trying to calm his red faced boyfriend. "Shut up you old man! This is between me and Ludwig," which in turn just made Arthur see red 'oh this is getting so funny maybe I should join' Ivan thinks to himself. Next thing we all know is Prussia slamming his hand down onto the table "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! You're upsetting my Mattie!" he growls glaring at the arguing idiots who actually do shut up looking at a now blushing Canada. "We're sorry Mathew we didn't mean to upset you and the baby" England says soothingly and the others nod sitting down. Ivan watches Alfred silently as he watches his little brother rub his swollen belly soothingly. The look in Alfred's eyes could that be…jealously Ivan thinks to himself, no Alfred wouldn't be jealous of little Mathew's pregnancy…would he? Suddenly, just as fast as the look in his eyes is gone and those beautiful, mysterious, sky blue eyes turn to meet my dull purple eyes.

America's POV

Alfred sighs in his mind 'I'm getting so tired of these stupid meetings we never get anywhere and the only way someone will listen to me is if I pull the same old stupid hero shit! Damn it no one will listen to me unless I pull this crap and I hate doing it because my idea's always end up being taken the wrong way. I'm not stupid! Geez even I kno-'Suddenly is Prussia slamming his hand down onto the table "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! You're upsetting my Mattie!" he growls glaring at us, arguing idiots, who actually do shut up looking at a now blushing Canada. "We're sorry Mathew we didn't mean to upset you and the baby" England says soothingly and we nod sitting down. He stares at his little bros belly longingly and maybe…..even a little jealously….no! He wasn't jealous he was proud that his little bro was happy and pregnant and married…and had a perfect life…an amazing loving husband….ok ok he was jealous but he was also happy for Mathew. Alfred watched his bro for a few more minutes till he felt eyes on him he turns his head to meet those beautiful bright purple eyes he used to love so much, the eyes he had watched are filled with love, fear, and pain all for him. He still loved ivan….after all these years he still loved him and wanted him but he knew now that their love couldn't be…because of that damn father of his. "Alfred? ", mattie called his name standing right beside him now and he turned back and looked at him, "yeah bro?" "You ok? You look so sad…..ive been worried about you lately bro have you and ivan been fighting again lately?" Mathew looks up at him worriedly. Alfred nods and gives mattie one of his few real smiles,"na bro im good how's the little monster you have in that big belly of yours?" he blushes and smiles rubs his very much extended belly, "hes been good kicking a lot lately but very good." Alfred smiles leans down rubs matties belly gently, "hey in there little guy don't kick your momma to much you hear?" a kick hits his hand in response and he smiles rubs gently almost longingly.

Russia's P.O.V

Alfred is rubbing and talking to Mathew belly again….he would have been such a good mother, ivan thinks to himself as he watches the American from his chair. Ivan watches as alfreds beautiful blue eyes light up as something hits his hand and he smiles gently, noticing that longing look in the man's eyes and face, could it be? could he want a child as well maybe? The Russian thinks to himself silently also wanting….longing for a child someone that would love him no matter what…..


End file.
